Interdit
by KoyangiLay
Summary: Trois OS. Les relations entre militaires sont interdites, surtout s'ils sont tous les deux dans la même équipe. Mais tant que personne ne les surprenait, alors ils pouvaient se le permettre... 1. "cette fois-ci, elle oublierait les titans" [MobHan]. 2. "nous pouvons continuer à braver cet interdit ridicule" [Riren]. 3. "elle est là, offerte à moi, sur mon lit" [YumiKuri].
1. MoblitxHansi

Hello ! Je reviens. J'avais dit que j'écrirais plus MAIS je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, en fait. J'adore ça. C'est un peu comme le sport, ça fait du bien… ça ne muscle pas le corps malheureusement… Mais c'est un plaisir ! Et puis, je vais faire mon égoïste, j'écris sur mon pairing préféré : Moblit et Hansi. Pour le moment, c'est un Rating T mais cela peut changer.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et j'écris pour mon propre plaisir.

 _Pairing :_ _[Moblit – Hansi]_

 _Thème :_ _Relations militaires_

* * *

 **Interdit**

Les relations entre militaires sont interdites, notamment entre Major et Subordonné. Cela implique que l'une des parties quitte l'Armée.

Elle se demandait si vraiment, ça valait le coup de choisir cet homme. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il prenait toujours soin d'elle. Il était toujours là pour la protéger, même s'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas mourir aussi facilement. Combien de fois serait-elle morte s'il n'était pas là ? Ça la fit sourire. _On ne peut pas mourir plusieurs fois_. Elle expérimentait des choses assez cruelles sur les titans que le bataillon avait capturés. Elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'ils souffraient. Et il était toujours là pour la réconforter. Il était un assistant fidèle.

_ Aaaaah, je suis fatiguée !

Elle ne l'était pas. Elle voulait faire d'autres expériences, mais il le lui avait interdit parce que selon lui, elle allait se faire bouffer sans lui à cause de son imprudence. Sawney et Bean lui manquaient ! Elle voulait en savoir encore et toujours sur les titans, ces entités anthropophages ! Pourquoi manger l'Homme alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin ? Comment étaient arrivés les titans ? Toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait, elle espérait une réponse grâce à la science. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt de l'amour dans un monde aussi éphémère. L'humanité était vouée à l'extinction, alors pourquoi survivre pour l'amour ? En plus de l'existence des titans, ça l'intriguait. En effet, Moblit était l'assistant rêvé mais elle ne se voyait pas du tout être avec lui ! Déjà parce que c'était interdit, en théorie en tout cas, et parce que… En réalité, même ça, elle l'ignorait. Elle savait juste qu'il l'aimait parce qu'il ne cachait rien, absolument rien. Elle voyait cela avec Eren notamment… car lui était fou du Capitaine. Elle pensait également à Petra qui aimait Levi mais la précédente escouade Levi n'était plus de ce monde.

_ Quand je dis que la vie est trop courte pour ça !

Elle parlait toute seule. Et plus elle y songeait, plus elle se disait que c'était justement parce que la vie était courte qu'il fallait en profiter. Moblit l'avait enfermée alors elle attendait et elle réfléchissait en même temps. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, elle était un génie, elle le savait. Mais pour une raison quelconque, elle attendait que Moblit lui-même vienne la libérer. Elle y songeait réellement.

 **Il a toujours été là pour elle.**

 **Il l'a toujours protégé.**

 **Il lui a toujours montré de l'affection.**

Elle avait fini par se l'avouer. **Moblit est amoureux d'elle pour ce qu'elle est.** Elle se savait folle, inconsciente et audacieuse. Moblit était calme, discret et efficace. Son contraire.

_ Au diable mes principes ! Je peux bien me laisser entraîner par mon assistant, au moins une fois dans ma vie !

Elle avait dit ça un peu fort. Trop peut-être. Mais elle savait bien que les relations entre militaires demeuraient interdites. Alors il ne fallait pas que ça se sache. Remarquez, tant que ça reste dans le Bataillon…

Elle entendait des pas se rapprocher, Moblit arrivait enfin.

* * *

Il arrivait enfin. Elle allait être libre ! Qu'elle pensait. Elle pourrait enfin de s'occuper de ses titans préférés. Elle en avait tué des titans. Elle les avait même détestés. Mais son esprit scientifique avait pris le dessus. Désormais, elle les adorait. Ils étaient source d'excitation et de recherches. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était la folie personnifiée, mais qu'importait ! Elle allait retrouver ses bébés ! A peine ouvrait-il la porte qu'elle fonçait tel un déviant. Un filet de bave s'était retrouvé sur son menton. Décidément, elle était folle. Folle de ses titans.

Sawney et Bean étaient toujours emprisonnés mais elle avait les étoiles dans les yeux. Et ça, c'était ce qui faisait craquer Moblit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle paraisse la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le remercia. Moblit rougit. Elle remerciait rarement les gens. Elle avait pris sa décision pendant qu'elle était enfermée. Elle sourit. Il la trouvait belle. Si belle que son coeur battait à la chamade. Si belle que des réactions purement masculines apparaissaient. Simplement, Moblit aimait tellement cette femme qu'il voulait l'avoir. Elle le sentit et finit par prendre les devants.

Elle attrapa sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, dans la plus grande discrétion. Elle avait décidé qu'elle allait enfin en profiter, au moins une fois avant de mourir, et que cette fois-ci, elle oublierait les titans, pour une nuit. Ou plusieurs, elle aviserait après celle-ci.

* * *

Cette fin signifie : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) If you know what I mean. Merci Scarffy-Chan pour ce smiley génial, grâce à toi, je l'ai adopté officiellement :3

J'ai hésité à écrire un Lemon entre Moblit et Hansi et si ça arrivait, Hansi serait au-dessus de lui de toute façon ! Dans cet OS, Hansi est une femme, j'aime la voir comme ça, ou même en travesti, ça irait bien, mais je préfère la voir en femme. Une femme folle ! Enfin, je n'ai pas encore écrit le Lemon, cela dépend si vous préférez Hansi en homme ou en femme.

Des avis sur cet OS ? Un second OS arrive sur ce même thème. Si vous voulez un Lemon, j'en fais un two-shot et dans ce cas, le second OS arrivera après celui-ci :)


	2. LevixEren

Hello, merci pour vos lectures et reviews ! Les reviews sont unanimes, pas de Lemon pour MobHan ! J'écrirai le Lemon dans un autre OS puisqu'il y a quand même des réclamations :) Et comme sera un Rating M… Rating T encore une fois notamment pour les quelques allusions sexuelles.

Eren POV pour cet OS.

 _Pairing :_ _[Levi – Eren]_

 _Thème :_ _Relations militaires_

* * *

 **Interdit**

Nous sommes des militaires. Les relations entre collègues sont prohibées, et si cela arrive, alors l'un de nous devra quitter son poste. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Je me suis promis de venger la mort de ma mère et de tous les tuer. Mon meilleur ami Armin et ma sœur Mikasa m'ont suivi, c'était à la fois rassurant et effrayant, j'ai peur de les perdre, eux aussi. Mais en plus d'eux, j'ai fini par le rencontrer. Il est notre supérieur. Après avoir rejoint le Bataillon d'exploration avec comme seul objectif de tous les massacrer – je le veux toujours – je l'ai rencontré, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Levi Ackerman. Il n'était pas tout à fait celui que j'imaginais… Déjà, il était petit, il y a erreur sur la marchandise ! Il paraissait tellement grand et fort sur son destrier ! Non pas qu'il est faible, loin de là, c'est juste… Décevant. Ensuite, il était maniaque, tellement maniaque qu'il me fait flipper ! Si tout n'est pas propre, il faudra recommencer, encore et encore ! J'en ai des frissons. Puis en plus, il me fait dormir dans un cachot, j'en ai un peu ma claque ! Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas me rebeller, hein ?

Ah oui. C'est parce qu'il me plait.

Non, c'est faux ! Je l'admire parce que d'une, il est puissant, de deux, il est rapide, si rapide que pour lui, un titan, c'est du bétail de pacotille, de trois… De trois… Euh… Eh merde. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que j'ai. A chaque fois que je le vois, je rougis. Je suis sûre que tout le monde est au courant ! C'est peut-être pour ça que Mikasa lui jette des regards noirs, héhé… Pas rassurant. Du tout.

D'ailleurs, comment on fait… Fin… vous savez… non ? Sachant que j'admire l'homme le plus froid du monde… Il se moquerait de moi !

Notre relation ne s'est jamais vraiment développée. Pour commencer, il n'y a que moi qui l'admire. Il n'allait pas m'admirer, je suis un titan. Un monstre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?! Tout comme je n'y peux rien si c'est lui que j'aime ! Et puis… Avec lui, l'humanité est sauve. Enfin non. Grâce au Bataillon d'exploration, grâce au Commandant Erwin Smith et ses stratégies, et le sacrifice des hommes, l'humanité est sauve et le restera tant que le Bataillon existera. Peut-être sommes-nous tous fous au point de risquer nos vies, au moins à première vue, mais c'est pour le bien de l'humanité.

Je me suis égaré dans ma réflexion. D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que je nettoie cette pièce ? Parce que oui, on s'occupe de nettoyer la grange où nous avons élu domicile pour mettre en place le plan de révolte sans mort en exécution. Aussi, je nettoie cette pièce à fond parce que j'ai juste peur de la réaction de Levi quand il verra que c'est sale… Ouais, honnêtement, j'ai peur. Il me fait plus flipper que les titans !

Il est de retour. Il était avec Mikasa, probablement discutaient-ils du fait qu'ils aient tous les deux le même nom*. Et ils ramènent du bois en même temps, ça va servir à faire du feu, les titans sont inefficaces la nuit tombée. Etonnamment, on voit bien leurs muscles à eux deux, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Levi. Je le trouve beau. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit réel. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué. Il ne me remarque jamais de toute façon.

Puis j'ai fini de nettoyer… Je crois.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient, on s'installait tous pour discuter du fait qu'il faille renverser le gouvernement sans provoquer un bain de sang, et surtout qu'il fallait me protéger de la fausse famille royale. Il toucha la table. Elle est sale. Eh merde.

_ Vous avez tous votre temps pour nettoyer. Vous le referez après ça.

Je le savais. Il est bien trop maniaque. Bien trop !

* * *

La nuit tombée, on rejoignait nos chambres respectives. Je dors avec Armin. Mais ce soir-là, le Capitaine m'avait convoqué. Sans raison ? Enfin si, il a remarqué que je rougissais tout le temps en sa présence, sûrement.

Alors que j'arrivais au pas de sa porte, je n'osais pas toquer et entrer. Mais il m'attendait, il m'avait attendu. Il me fait entrer dans sa chambre tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

_ Les relations entre militaires sont interdites.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites ça, Capitaine…

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Eren.

Aïe, il m'a grillé. Enfin, tout le monde m'a grillé !

_ Eren. Les relations entre militaires sont interdites, sinon, l'un des deux devra quitter l'Armée.

_ Ça va, pas la peine de vous répéter, j'ai compris !

Eh merde.

_ Très bien. Il y a un moyen de contourner cette loi, lequel.

Je le regardais, l'air interdit. On peut ? Il soupire, il doit me prendre pour un imbécile.

Il s'approche, probablement pour ouvrir la porte qu'il avait verrouillée il y a peu.

Il se met devant moi. Clairement, il me domine malgré sa taille.

_ La faille dans cette loi, c'est que tant que personne n'apprend l'existence d'une relation, alors on pourra en profiter, tant qu'on reste discret.

« On » ? Il m'embrasse. Je ne comprends pas.

_ Tu es con ma parole ?

Oui, j'avais fini par comprendre.

 **Tant que personne ne nous surprend, nous considérerons que nous pouvons continuer à braver cet interdit ridicule.**

* * *

*Il y a toute une hypothèse sur le nom de famille Ackerman, tout comme une hypothèse sur les Asiatiques.

Encore une fois, cela dépendra de vous, si vous voulez un Lemon ou non :) et finalement, ce ne sera pas le second OS mais le deuxième ! (Pas très subtile comme façon de dire qu'il y aura un troisième OS sur ce même thème). Si vous avez des avis ou des reproches, faites donc ! Faut bien s'améliorer :) Ah oui, le prochain OS sera un yuri. J'aime bien toucher à tout ouep. Et oui, cette phrase est très sale, je sais. :D

Aussi ! Je précise que j'écrirai un recueil spécial de Lemon en rapport à ce recueil-là, afin que celui-ci reste tout public :)


	3. YmirxChrista

Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures !

Je n'ai jamais écrit de Yuri… Mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intéressant d'essayer ! Là, ça ne va pas être basé sur l'humour, pas du tout même. Après, je ne pense pas que dans SnK, il y ait des interdits concernant l'homosexualité mais ce sujet me tenait assez à cœur.

 _Pairing :_ _[Ymir – Christa/Historia]_

 _Thème :_ _Le regard des autres_

* * *

 **Interdit**

Elle était un titan. Elle était de sang royal. Elles étaient deux femmes, surtout. Ce genre de relations était considéré comme « contre-nature ». De plus, toutes les deux étaient des subordonnées, peut-être que la loi était différente, ou plus souple lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une relation entre deux subordonnés. Leur relation, tout le monde était au courant au sein du bataillon. Enfin, ça ressemblait plus à une relation à sens unique. Aux yeux de cette Armée, deux personnes du même sexe, deux personnes de la même équipe ne doivent pas éprouver un quelconque sentiment.

Ce qui gênait plus Ymir, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'elle aimait une personne du même sexe, mais le regard des autres. Elle l'avait aperçue, une jeune fille blonde et mignonne, aux airs angéliques. Elle remarquait également que plusieurs personnes ne lui étaient indifférentes, notamment Reiner. Elle ne le sentait pas vraiment. En réalité, elle était un peu jalouse. C'était ça, de la jalousie, ce sentiment qui pouvait te ronger de l'intérieur. Mais là n'était le problème. C'était seulement qu'elle aimait une personne du même sexe.

Uniquement ça. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde parlait dans son dos. Que tout ce qui comptait dans les relations humaines, c'était la procréation, la prolongation de l'espèce humaine. Deux femmes en étaient incapables, deux hommes également. Il fallait seulement ça, un homme et une femme. Le sentiment de l'amour ne sert qu'à ça.

Ensuite, ce sentiment disparait, après avoir consommé et assouvi ce désir et ensuite après avoir obtenu un ou deux enfants. C'était tout.

Ça s'arrêtait là. Alors qu'en était-il de l'amour s'il s'agissait de deux personnes du même sexe ?

Le regard des autres la pourrissait depuis qu'elle était redevenue humaine, et c'était cette fille qui l'avait rendue heureuse. C'était grâce à elle, qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Christa Lenz, qu'elle pouvait désormais montrer à tous qui elle était réellement, sentimentalement parlant.

Elles étaient devenues si proches qu'elles s'étaient révélé leur secret. L'une était une bâtarde de la famille Royale et l'autre était un titan.

Désormais, il s'agissait de leurs secrets, à elles seules.

Elles se rapprochaient, que ce soit par gentillesse ou par amour, mais elles se retrouvaient. Peu importait le regard des autres, elles étaient ensembles. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Ymir. Christa ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était. Elle l'aimait oui, mais pas comme elle, enfin, elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Mais plus Ymir la sauvait, plus elle devenait **La Seule et Unique**.

Elles dormaient ensembles. Ymir connaissait déjà son corps et savait parfaitement se contrôler. Christa par contre commençait à avoir des envies qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Son bas-ventre lui brûlait, mais la chaleur était agréable, qu'elle décrivait.

Ymir l'aidait à découvrir davantage son corps plusieurs soirs, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas dérangées. Elle n'allait pas plus loin, elle lui expliquait juste. Parce qu'Ymir ne ferait jamais rien à Christa sans son consentement.

Souvent, elles entendaient les autres chuchoter que ce n'était pas naturel. Dans le bataillon, ils n'en avaient que faire, il y avait une femme… ou un homme, Ymir ne savait pas trop par rapport au Major Hansi Zoé. Et le Caporal… il était asexué, non ?

C'était lorsqu'elle était dans la 104ème brigade d'entraînement qu'elle ressentait ça. Finalement, elle s'était dit « heureusement qu'ils sont morts ». C'était cruel, mais qu'importe, elle était un Titan, elle était cruelle de base. Bien que sa vie de Titan ait été horrible, un véritable cauchemar.

Désormais, elle vivait dans un rêve éveillé. Car sa vie de soldat était bien plus préférable à une vie de titan. Peu importait le regard des autres. Elle aimait Christa et ce soir encore, elle la retrouvera dans son lit, pour lui apprendre tous les plaisirs du corps, sans pour autant la souiller d'elle-même.

Alors que la nuit tombait, et après avoir dîné, tous rejoignaient leur chambre.

Christa lui fit une surprise.

Ce soir, son amour était partagé.

Même si c'était pour expérimenter l'échange des corps, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Ce soir, elles ne feront qu'une.

 _Elle ne peut pas aimer un monstre comme moi, pourtant, elle est là, offerte à moi, sur mon lit. Ma Déesse_ *.

* * *

*L'utilisation de ce titre est voulue car beaucoup la considère comme une Déesse, comme Armin, Jean, ou encore Reiner.

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce recueil d'OS sur le thème des relations militaires interdites ! Si vous voulez un lemon, faites-le moi savoir afin que je le fasse dans un autre recueil classé M :) le titre restera « Interdit » mais sera basé sur les lemons que vous m'aurez demandé :).

Merci de m'avoir lue en espérant que le thème de l'interdiction vous ait plu et que je ne vous ai pas trop choqués.


End file.
